You've Been Everything to Me
by Sora Akari
Summary: What if Jiriaya had a daughter? What would she be like? Whose side would she be on? Who would be save? Who would she bring down? Bad at summaries! Much better than it sounds! Rated T just in case!


This story is dedicated to every daughter who has lost her father!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You've Been Everything To Me**

You've been everything to me: a father,  
Teacher, playmate, model, conscience, friend.  
Sometimes I'm not certain why you bother,  
If your feelings on my words depend.  
I know I haven't been the child I should:  
Far from it, and I really can't say why.  
I know exactly what I'd label good,  
But in the real world something goes awry.  
Underneath my actions there is love,  
Gratitude, respect, and admiration.  
Sometimes I don't know what I'm thinking of,  
But I thank God you're in for the duration.  
I'm sorry, sorry for the things I do,  
But please believe I cherish you.

**Author Unknown**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A white haired, slightly (ok maybe a VERY) perverted man and his young slightly (once again, maybe VERY) hyperactive student were enjoying their last days of freedom, currently located in the Bird Country. After being away from the beloved (my most) Konoha for over two years in just two weeks, Jiraiya and Naruto would be returning. When you spend two years strait, very waking moment, with someone as…special as Naruto, you deserve, mostly want, a day off.

" Ok kiddo, you have the day off from training today, I have things I need to take care of."

" Research?" answered the slightly annoyed boy

" If that's what you want to call it, sure."

On that note Naruto walked of scowling and mumbling something about ramen. Even though he had matured over the years, Naruto was still a little…Naruto-ish? Sure, lets go with that word.

After the young boy was out of sight, Jiraiya did something you would only believe if you saw it with your own to eyes, while making sure it wasn't an illusion.

Jiriaya **THE** legendary pervert……. walked past the hot spring………**WITHOUT PEEKING…. AT ALL!!**

(GASP!!!!!!!!!)

Normally, he would already be inside, sketch book open, pervertedly giggling, but like he said, Jiriaya had business to attend to.

The old man walked down a dark alley into the…… ( background music speeding up causing readers to just skim over author typing and strait to the good part …….YOU HEARD ME SKIM!!!!)……..POST OFFICE!

( DUN DUN DUN!!! Ok I'll stop with the ( ) things for now) Jiriaya then went to a mail box numbered 18393, took out a key and opened it. Inside the box was a letter, a letter that he didn't really want to open, but he did anyway, then regretted it.

_Hey there pervert!!_

_Guess who? Well you probably already know because I am the only one besides you that knows about the mail box. Ok, now that I'm done stating the obvious, I need to tell you something. _

_I AM PISSED! We need to stop pretending that we know anything about each other! I love you for giving me life, but I hate you for just about everything you've done, which is even less then what I love you for! Even though I have only met you in person three times ( I think it was four actually, when **she **dumped me on you, but then again I have no memory of when I was a year old) our meeting always end badly. One of us is either badly wounded ( you), crying ( you when I kicked you in the…..well I think you remember that) , or one of us putting a hole through a wall ( me)! Your like my landlord, I feel like I owe him for giving me more time to pay the rent, but that's all I feel for him, I don't like him I don't hate him. Can't we just have a healthy " Hi-Bye" relationship? No, you have to push me over the edge! I don't know what gives you the right to want to be close to me, but stop please! You haven't done anything in the past to be me reason to!! Call me cold, call me mean, call me a bitch! I've been called worse! But it's for the best, I plan on cutting of contact with you after this. YES I blame you, I really shouldn't but IT'S YOUR FAULT! I am a generally happy person ( though you can't tell from the letter),whenever you're mentioned or around all I feel is anger! You broke me once, and I have spent my entire life since then trying to fix it, but then you show back up and all of those things I've left behind all come back and smack me in the face. You were never there and when you were, you screwed it up! You didn't care what happened to me you were too selfish to take responsibility for your own actions! You are a reminder of who I was and what I did, and neither of us can deal with that. So as much as it hurts me to say this and you to accept, _

_Bye Dad _

_Your Daughter,_

_Ai_

Jiriaya stood there for ten minutes just staring at the letter, then slowly made his way into the streets, still clutching the letter. The legendary pervert was in shock his only remaining flesh and blood (as far as he knew) had just compared him to her _landlord_ ?

The words burned him _You broke me_ and he was humble enough to admit that. But she had never be that cold to him, maybe a little shielded, a little harsh but never flat out cold. Jiriaya stopped in the middle of the crowed street, just staring off into space.

And at the worst possible moment Naruto ran up to his teacher

" ERO-SENNIN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR HOURS A-"

Jiraiya tuned him out for a moment, looking around, the busy street was empty and it was dark out. He remembered why he had just been standing there, looked at the crumpled letter. Then for the first time… ever Naruto saw something he had never seen his sensei look like, for the first time Naruto saw Jiriaya look ashamed.

---------------------------------------------------

Fast-Forward 4 months 

Jiriaya was called into his former teammates office. Silence.

Then Tsuande finally spoke with regret" Jiraiya, your daughter is missing."

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: My first fanfic! Please read and review, don't be too harsh. I promise this WILL NOT be a Mary-Sue fic! Constructive criticism is appreciated! IF anyone can give me a reason behind the mail box number they get the next chapter dedicated to them! I know the first chap was short,sorry!

I'll update soon!


End file.
